


but it hurts so good

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Crying During Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Slight humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: cody nodded and opened his eyes, letting his gaze roam noel’s face and body. his beautiful eyes and flushed chest. god, he loved him. he loved him so much. more than he probably should.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	but it hurts so good

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr!!

cody felt it coming. the frustration. the anxiety and pain creeping in his best friend’s face and body for the whole week. and then, on wednesday, he lost his _stupid_ game. and cody wouldn’t hear the end of it.

all he can remember is noel getting out of his studio and walking up to him in the couch, sweaty and flustered, grabbing his hand tight and pulling him to his bedroom in a rush. 

“is everything alright?” cody asked, confused at why noel was acting like that over a game.

noel didn't say anything, he groaned as he pushed the door open with his left hand.

the door was slammed close and cody was pushed inside. he expected noel to be rough and pin him against the wall but instead, he wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his face into his neck.

“i’m so done,” he sighed. “god, i'm such a fuck up.”

cody breathed deeply, understanding that this was about more than just a stupid game of warzone. he rubbed his hands on noel’s back, “don't say that,” he said softly. “i got you.”

noel wouldn’t cry, cody knew that. however, he liked this more emotional side of him. it probably wouldn't last long, though. cody knew that as well. soon enough noel would be angry, pushing him to the bed, being dominant and taking his frustration out on him. cody liked that, too.

“cody, i love you,” noel breathed into his neck, kissing the tender skin softly. “so, so much.”

cody smiled on noel’s neck and wrapped his arms tighter around him. “love you too.”

noel rolled his eyes, taking cody by the waist and pushing him up against the bedroom wall. “you're mine.”

“yes, yours,” cody moaned when his back hit the cold surface. noel smirked back down at him, eyes growing dark.

“such a good boy.” noel said softly, lifting up one of cody’s legs so it was wrapped around his waist, cody obeyed, letting noel manhandle him how he wanted.

he chuckled, running his hand down noel’s bicep. “yeah?”

noel answered by digging his nails down cody’s clothed thigh, causing him to whine softly. “this okay?” noel murmured into cody’s ear, biting at the lobe, giving him time to push away if he wanted to. 

cody nodded, noel raised his eyebrows and clacked his tongue. “use your words.” he said, pressing his nails more insistently.

“holy shit, noel. yes, yes.” cody would beg for it if noel wanted him to.

“are you sure, baby?” noel asked, it wasn't really a question, he just wanted cody to beg a little. he rubbed his hands up cody’s body causing him to shiver. 

“please,” cody cried. he wrapped his arms around noel’s neck, tucking his head into his chest. “please.”

noel's eyes turned dark, like a switch flipped inside his head. he grabbed cody by the thighs and manhandled him to the bed, pushing him carefully. cody laughed and stroked noel’s face, waiting for him to do something, _anything._

noel got in between cody’s legs, once again running his nails down his clothed thighs, which only was getting cody more and more excited.

they connected their lips hungrily, tongues dancing with each other. noel pulled back and grinned. “god, i love you.”

cody smiled back, stroking his hands on noel’s back and pushing his shirt over his head. “i love you too,” he replied, punctuating his words with a kiss to noel’s neck. “now, hurry.”

“needy, needy.” noel said with a smile. despite his words, he began to bite and kiss all around cody’s neck.

“yeah,” cody admitted, tugging at noel’s belt loops, wanting him closer.

noel chuckled, taking cody’s sweater off. he continued his work and bit all the way down cody’s chest. he sighed, digging his nails on noel’s shoulder.

“turn over,” noel growled, looking up at cody.

cody flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face on the soft pillow. just how noel liked him. he shut his eyes tightly as he heard how noel’s jeans and belt hit the floor. cody smiled and let out a long breath, hands clutching the sheets as noel’s warm big hands groped his ass. 

noel smiled, caressing the back of cody’s head softly. he dove down and licked his lips before he began to lick and kiss at his hole. cody rarely got eaten out, unless he was with noel, and he _loved_ it. 

“so pretty,” noel breathed to himself, continuing to attack his ass. “perfect just for me.”

cody moaned loudly as noel laped his tongue, hips grinding into the mattress. noel rolled his eyes and held him down with his forearm as he continued his work. “stay still.”

cody nodded, his breathing all over the place. he knew if he didn’t stay quiet, noel would stop. he focused on steadying himself.

after a minute and noel’s tongue thrusting inside him softly, cody whined and pushed noel off him. “wanna- i want- suck your dick.”

cody flushed as soon as the words came out, but noel pressed a kiss to his lips and leaned back on the bed, sitting up on his elbows. cody sighed softly, pulling down noel’s underwear. he moved his way down his body until he was met face first with his dick.

noel hissed as soon as cody’s warm mouth came in contact with his tip, keeping his eyes connected to his.

cody hummed, sending vibrations up causing noel to let out a deep moan. he bobbed his head, sloppily, letting his mouth loose, rolling his eyes at every thrust.

“shit, you're so good,” noel mumbled grabbing a handful of cody’s hair and pulling, beginning to fuck his face. cody groaned deep in his throat. “yeah, you like that, bitch?” cody rolled his eyes and noel thrusted up a little bit more. “yeah, getting your hair pulled like a little whore, you love that.”

cody let his tongue go flat, allowing noel to take complete control. his hands rested on noel’s thighs to keep himself still.

“god, you look so pretty like this.”

it only took a couple more thrusts, noel let go, pulling cody off his dick with a groan, cody whined and pouted as he waited for noel to compose himself.

noel motioned him to come up, and immediately wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips passionately, groaning in his mouth as their dicks brushed against each other. 

“can i fuck you?” noel whispered on cody’s lips, cody nodded insistently and pushed himself off noel to lay on his back. “alright, alright.” 

noel laughed as he quickly reached over for the bottle of lube, smiling at cody and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

cody pouted. “hurry.”

“yes, yes, jeez,” noel responded, smiling back at his best friend, naked and flushed, biting his lip impatiently. such a beautiful sight. “you're gorgeous.”

noel poured the lube on two of his fingers, but was stopped by cody’s hand grabbing his arm, he looked up at him, a curious look on his face.

“don't i’m- i'm ready.” cody mumbled, almost shy. noel raised an eyebrow in admiration and smiled at him.

“you sure?” he ran his hands over his dick, lubing himself up, eyebrows still raised and chuckling to himself as cody muttered a small ‘yes’. 

before sliding in, noel pressed a kiss to cody’s temple and ran his hands down cody’s waist. he pushed just the tip in, waiting for a reaction. “this hurt?”

“no, i'm fine. please.” he replied, looking into his eyes.

he pushed into cody causing him to let out a loud groan. it hurt, so much. but it hurt so fucking good. cody moaned, pushing his head back into the soft pillow, gripping at noel’s biceps for dear life. noel stopped, leaning forward to kiss his jaw sweetly.

cody let out a deep breath after a few seconds, clenching around noel, signalling for him to go. he went slow at first, allowing cody to get used to the stretch. he reached over and held cody’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“you feel so good, perfect just for me,” noel whispered softly directly into cody’s ear, bottoming out with one slow thrust that was killing him inside, wanting, _needing_ more. “waiting for you. at your peace, alright?”

cody nodded his head, immediately tears started falling from his eyes, he took a few more breaths and muttered, “ready.”

noel began to thrust in and out of him slowly, kissing cody’s tears out of his cheekbones. rotating his hips and trying not to go too hard on him.

“you're so beautiful.” noel commented to himself as he roamed all of cody’s body with his hands. he teased the tip of his dick, making him whimper and twitch slightly.

“noel…” cody whined, small tears still falling from his eyes at the overstimulation he was feeling _everywhere._

noel switched his angle and immediately found cody’s prostate, making him roll his eyes back and groan loudly from the back of his throat. 

“h-harder.” he moaned, dragging his nails down noel’s toned back, making him groan.

he obeyed his wishes, setting a quicker pace and hitting that perfect spot inside cody every time. “you're,” thrust. “so.” thrust. “fucking.” thrust. “needy.” 

cody nodded and bit his lip, his brain going fuzzy and not being able to form any words. he was still crying, he felt his cheeks burning and noel kissing them softly every few seconds.

“f-feels so good,” cody sobbed, his whole body shaking as noel stroked his dick in time with his thrusts, their bodies begging for release. "s-so big."

noel sucked a hickey into cody’s shoulder, continuing to thrust softly into him. “i'm close.”

cody nodded and opened his eyes, letting his gaze roam noel’s face and body. his beautiful eyes and flushed chest. god, he loved him. he loved him so much. more than he probably should.

noel came inside him, still thrusting and kissing him so hard he could cry. cody came too, shaking and whining, gripping noel’s back and shoulders for dear life. they stayed there for a few seconds, breathing heavily, cody’s legs still wrapped around noel’s waist, not wanting it to end, not wanting to let go.

eventually, noel had to pull out, making cody feel empty as he laid on his back next to him. cody looked at him, resting his head on his hand.

noel smiled at cody, leaning forward and kissing his nose. “hey. thank you.”

cody giggled and shook his head. “you're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback always appreciated <33


End file.
